Baby, I'm An Animal
SEAN MICHAEL PRYNNE - 27 years old, head werewolf of nuctroff, playby: sean o'pry *'NIKKI MOIRA BONES' - 25 years old, pureblood, ministry employee, playby: suzie bird PLOT He saw her only once a week, and still Sean couldn't rid the sound of her heartbeat from his head. Nikki's heart pumped like music, thumping seductively through the air, filtering warmly into his senses. It'd rattled him the first time he'd heard it, and still it rattled him as he listened to the echoes of his memory. It was foolish, dangerous, and far too risky for the future he had in mind for himself. To fall in love with a pureblood, Ministry official was suicide, and yet the sound of her heart had shattered him the moment they'd been in the same room together. He'd stood there, struggling for air, as Cezar Mezzanotte, the head vampire of Nuctroff, stood at his side--as the two of them stood in Nuctroff Hall and reported to the two Ministry Officials waiting for them. Micah was nothing new. Sean had worked with him from the beginning of his appointment to the head of the Nuctroff werewolf pack. Nikki, however, was new. There was something wild about her face--something more animal than half the faces he saw in Nuctroff. He could see the strength there in the angular lines of her cheekbones, the set of her jaw--he could see the restless way in which she shifted from one foot to the other, her eyes roaming elsewhere, as if she felt caged. Her eyes had stopped roaming when they'd landed on him, and, whether it was because she sensed his violently fixed attention on her or because she felt something of the stirrings inside of him herself, she didn't look away from him during the span of the meeting for more than a few seconds. When she'd introduced herself, he'd shaken her hand and had felt something close to an electric shock. Stupid. After the introductions, Micah had called Cezar into another, private room, most likely to impart his next target for assasination. The details of the victim would be disclosed to Cezar alone, and Cezar would pick his man most capable of the job. The werewolves only got those jobs when the Ministry wanted to make a violent, bloody scene. Alone with Nikki, Sean had felt a variety of emotion--all at once he would be hot, and then a chill would sweep him as if he had a fever. "How old are you?" she'd asked, suddenly. "Twenty-seven," he'd said. She'd stared at him for awhile, and still Sean had felt the symptoms of a fever. The sound of her heart was throbbing through his skull. "You're handsome," she'd said, stopping his own heart. "You don't look like--" "A werewolf," he finished for her. "I am." She didn't seem repulsed by this, didn't look down her nose in the distasteful way the other Ministry employees had when they expected he wasn't looking. She studied him quietly, from head to toe. "You're beautiful," he'd said, on impulse. "You don't look like Ministry material." A quick, fleeting smile flickered over her lips just as Micah and Cezar returned to the hall. ---- Once a day for three weeks, Sean spent time in short meetings with Micah, Cezar, and Nikki. Mostly, the assignments were given to Cezar. Mostly, Nikki and Sean were left alone together for a brief period of time. The conversations they shared were short, but something about what they didn't say wouldn't release Sean. On the fourth week, Nikki came alone, explaining that he was the only one needed and dismissing Cezar. They'd stepped into an office used for private meetings. "There isn't really an assignment," she said. Because she said nothing else, because she stood so still and looked at him in such a way, and because he could hear the pulse of her heart, Sean took her face in his hands and kissed her. They melted languidly together almost at once, and, as Nikki sighed against his lips, Sean knew that he was doomed. He was in love with Nikki Bones. It risked his sanity, which risked his pack and their plans for revolution. He was a werewolf, and the world would murder him before they allowed a werewolf to be with a pureblooded mortal. They would see him dead first. But, after kissing Nikki just once, he doubted there were any other options. ''NOTE: Sean is an influential character. If you are considering applying for him, we advize that you first read his segment on the adoptables page (forum board) and then read the pages about Nuctroff listed on the Golden Reign Wiki. '' Category:Subplot Category:Characters